A Mission is What Made Us
by a-apple
Summary: Being with you is never something i thought would happen,but i couldnt be happier,they say we're to young for love but this is something i never felt before,something new,just like the pain i'm feeling right now; but we'll always be together...right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new and first Naruto story so please cut me some slack even though flames are welcome, the pairing will be Nar/Ino and their relationship will take some time its no point in rushing it now is there?**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his small one room apartment; talk about bored he hadn't had a mission for weeks. He lay back on the old squeaky bed and stared at the ceiling maybe he'd actually have something to do tomorrow. He stared at the moon thinking about the things to do just incase the week was just as boring as the rest. He heated up on of his instant ramen cups and swallowed it quickly; soon the thirteen year boy was asleep snoring loud as usual. Having dreams of his beloved Sakura-Chan. Maybe that was someone he could hang out with tomorrow…and for the rest of the week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura huffed as she looked at herself in the mirror she gently touched her hair, she sighed. Sometimes she wished she had her hair back she closed her eyes as she remembered the way her soft hair would flow through her fingers, she had taken such good care of it, the main reason she kept it was to impress Sasuke. _'Sasuke'_ she still thought of him each night, and even though he hasn't been back in almost a few months it still hurt. So she tried to avoid that subject, thankfully nobody really mentioned it…well at least not in front of her. She looked at the picture sitting on her dresser. She could feel the sadness welding up inside of her but she wouldn't let it show. But still she couldn't help herself even though the boy acted as if he wanted nothing to do with the rest of his squad and that he didn't want to put up with her, she could tell him a least began to care for her. Feelings had developed somewhere down the line even though it was hard to see._ 'Maybe that's why it hurt so much when he left'_ she let herself plop down on her bed starring at the ceiling. She was definitely going to have dreams tonight.

Naruto woke up due to a tapping noise on his window, hoping this wasn't an attempt to chase him out of the village he squinted his eyes only to see a note. Quickly opening his window he carefully undid the note_ 'maybe now I will have something to do'_ finally after fumbling the paper in his hands did it open. He lowered the paper and flashed his famous smile "Alright!! I actually have something to do!" he took a quick shower and put on his normal bright orange jump suit. Running towards the hokage's place at top speed only to bump into another blond that was well known.

"Watch where the hell you're going!! Idiot, your gonna make me late!" yelled Ino as she pushed Naruto out the way.

Not being able to help himself Naruto turned around and shouted back "then stay the hell out the way you pig!" _'Pig?'_ he'd may have been around Sakura for to long.

Ino turned around a vein popping from her temple "you wanna try saying that again you little shrimp!"

Naruto was just getting ready to say something when he remebered why he was out here in the first place "Oh man I'm gonna be late, thanks to you dumb bitch!" Naruto shouted as he continued to run, not wanting to hear what the other blond was shouting.

Ino stood there with her fist shaking '_that little bastard who the hell does he think he is'_. Ino stormed her way to her family's flower shop mumbling colorful words till customers began to come in. she pushed her personal business aside while attending to business she really didn't feel like hearing her mother's or father's mouth. Mean while Naruto as usual barged into Tsunade's office not really caring about what can be happening on the other side of the door.

"What's up baa-Chan!! What mission do you got for me today!" Naruto shouted as he slammed one hand on the desk the grin wider than ever on his face.

Tsunade rubbed her temples to keep from killing the boy couldn't he see that it was too early to be so loud. "Well Naruto today since you haven't been assigned a mission in a long time you will be assigned a B rank mission, all you have to do is take Akihiko, a prince back to his village and make sure he doesn't get assassinated. The village which east of the hidden sand village is not to far away and should only take you about two weeks maximum. You can find him a few miles west of the sand village."

Naruto pointed at himself and said "you can count on me this will be easy!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "don't fool around on this mission Naruto there is a lot of villages that hired assassins there are a lot of people against him right now and they will not hesitate to kill who ever is near him" she said sternly hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish. She watched as Naruto's face suddenly got serious "and you're not leaving just yet, you partner will arrive in a short time so just sit down and be quiet".

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and sat on the floor he wanted to get some action now, not wait for the bum who was wasting his time. _'Hurry up all ready!'_ his thoughts were soon interrupted when there was a knock at the door Shizune was going to let the person in but Naruto already swung the door. He was ready to yell his head off when a familiar face greeted him.

"Oh…it's you again" he grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

The blond hair girl simply ignored him when she walked in and greeted Tsunade and Shizune "how may I assist you Tsunade-sama" Ino said with a smile on her face.

"You will be assisting Naruto in his mission I will have him explain it to you since I am…"

"WHAT!!!" the both shouted in union "there no way I'm going with him/her!!"

Tsunade clenched her teeth she really did hate to have to deal with spoiled brats " seems like you two seem to have a small problem? Want me to fix it" she said cracking her knuckles. The two gulped and quickly waved their hands.

"Actually we we're just getting ready to leave right Naruto?" Ino chuckled slightly trying to play it off.

"Yeah we gotta go bye baa-Chan!" Naruto said dashing out the room Ino not to far behind him. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed 'damn those kids' she began to work on the rest of her paper work preparing for the days work.

---------------------------

and please review i know some of the things may have been a little off but i thought it was still good


	2. Chapter 2

The two blonds walked in silence both sharing the same thoughts,about not wanting to be together _'Why do I have to be teamed up with him!?'_ _Of all people, dammit this just isn't my week'_ Naruto just grumbled sometimes swearing under his breath but she brushed it off. Time seemed to be passing by really slowly; they just wanted to get the damn prince so they could hurry up and go back home. _'This mission sucks! Why do I always have luck like this, partners nothin! I could do this on my own'_ not really paying attention to where he was going Naruto wind on stumbling over a large tree root and was not fast enough to catch his balance.

"Oof!" Naruto slowly got up and rubbed his backside "Dammit I need to be more carful". Ino had a small smile on her face and simply bit her cheek to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help but to giggle. Naruto squinted his eyes and glared at her "what's so funny" he shouted not wanting to show his embarrassment.

That did it Ino couldn't contain it anymore and bust out laughing " you busting your ass that's what's so damn funny" a small blush rose to his cheeks and he continued to walk. Ino laughing finally stopped "hey you ok?" she asked a small hint of concern in her voice, although the boy could be annoying sometimes he was still a good comrade and friend.

He glanced at her then switched his eyes back on the path "yeah I'm fine" he slowed down a bit giving her a chance to catch up. Pretty soon it was back to the same uncomfortable silence as before. Naruto stared ahead and occasionally looked at the sky to see the time of day. Ino was lost in her thoughts '_damn I'm soo bored, I wonder what the prince will look like, he does have to be young right! I hope he's cute'_ a dreamy look came onto her face as she pictured the way the prince looked like a sigh escaped her lips. Naruto looked over in her direction only to see a dreamy look on the girl's face.

"probably thinking about Sasuke" Naruto snorted knowing that she was also a fan of his.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms across her chest "what i'm thinking about is none of your business". Naruto rolled his eyes and began to walk ahead of her _'what else is new?' _Seeing her partner walk ahead of her Ino began to pick up the pace so she can catch up to him; although she really didn't feel like being near him, she didn't like to be alone when it was starting to get dark. "Hey are we gonna stop somewhere or what?"

Naruto eye twitched this girl was going to be the end of his life not even Sakura complained this much _'I wonder what she's doing, I forgot to tell her I was leaving, she must be worried…'_ "HEY YOU LISTENING!!"

"YEAH I HEARD YOU STOP FREAKING YELLING!!!" he snapped, gosh she didn't even give him a chance to think. He could see the anger on her face even though it was nearly dark; he was already getting ready to scream back.

"Well next time you should try answering!! Common I see a perfect spot" she began to walk off of the path into a place not to far from it. Naruto quickly followed her, this was going to be a long mission.

The next day Sakura woke up happy this morning glad that she didn't have to dream about _him_. Quickly getting dressed she decided to go out and practice today. "Bye mom" she quickly left the house and to the training ground. After working up a sweat she decided to go get something to eat, her stomach growled and a faint blush covered her cheeks she was glad that no one was around. Walking quickly through the town something was pulling at her to go to ichiraku ramen spot. '_Why am I going here, I'm not even in the mood to eat ramen'_. Finally reaching the place she peered inside and sat on the stool soon Teuchi came out, "hey Teuchi have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

The man shook his head and raised an eyebrow "now that you mention it he hasn't been in here yesterday either…that odd" Sakura began to look worried _'where could he be?'_ she waved goodbye and decide to go ask the hokage. When Sakura reached Tsunade's office she gently knocked on the door. She walked in and was surprised to only see Tsunade.

"Tsunade Sama, do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked politely.

Tsunade didn't even look up from her paper work "he's on a mission with Ino and won't be back for a week or two"

"Ooh" Sakura said looking down at the desk "that's two bad" _**'HELL YES!! I GET BOTH OF THOSE ANNOYING BASTARDS OUT OF MY HAIR FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS!!' **_Sakura tried not to let the grin show on her face, sure Ino and Naruto her friends, but they both can just get on her nerves sometimes. Sakura left the office with a smile on her face.

------------------------------

Ino and Naruto once again continued travel towards where the prince was located they actually managed to get a small conversation started. It was now mid day and both Ino and Naruto were beginning to feel hunger pains, even though Naruto had just eaten in the morning complaining on how a large hare was only a snack. Ino still concerned with her weight, decided to pass up on the animal going on about how it could ruin her figure…but that was six hours ago and now she was really starting to wish she had some of the meat. Finally after a few more minutes of walking "hey Naruto when do you think we can get stop to get something to eat, i'm hungry"

"so am I, but its easier for you, since you so worried about figure why don't you just go eat some of the grass or leaves that should be able to fill you up" Naruto smirked, wanting to see the girl for some odd reason get upset. Probably because there was nothing better to do.

Ino on the other hand was not in the mood for one of his jokes, she was to hungry and wanted to eat something now! "you jerk! What the hell do I look like some kind've animal, you better go get me something Naruto before I kill you!!" the look on her face was enough to scare anybody and soon Naruto ran into the woods looking for something to eat before he was brutally murdered by a blond hair girl that could'nt get her own damn food.

**ohhhh yea u i forgot to post this in the first chap even though you already know that i dont own Naruto, and sry that the chapters are really short its just that i dont have enough time, i'll try to make them longer as for the grammer...i know it sucks but hey if you wanna keep reading this story youre gonna have to deal with it. now please dont forget to comment like i said flames are a good thing if it helps me improve that is**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Stupid Ino! '_ Naruto thought as he pushed his way through the thick lush of bushes and shrubs. "Owww damn thorns!!" Naruto desperately tried to free himself from the evil bush that caused the pain, after managing to free himself he plopped on the ground exhaling loudly "why am I doing this anyway she can get her own damn food!". No sooner than he said that a rustling sound could be heard coming from behind the trees' Naruto readied his kunai. Seeing a small spot of brown fur poke out he threw his kunai directly hitting his target, a large squeal could be heard and the rustling stopped. "Alright!! That was too easy" walking behind the trees Naruto prepared himself to pull out his kill…big mistake, a large squeal could be heard a cross the forest and an angry snort, shortly followed by a scream. "What the hell is that thing!!" Naruto ran from the large boar as it chased him, right on his heels. Not caring about the thorns Naruto raced his way back into the path until he could see the platinum blond sitting on a large boulder. "Ino help! Get this thing off my back will ya'!",

Ino sweat dropped as she saw a dirty, scared Naruto getting chased by a wild boar, she would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that the thing that was chasing him was her food. Finall after letting Naruto getting chased for a bit longer did she decide to do something. "What's wrong can't you do anything right?" she snorted as she threw a kunai;

Killing the wild pig instantly.

Naruto caught his breath and sweat dropped "sorry about that, I didn't know what it was until it chased me" his eyes then narrowed and he pointed at her "well if I can't do anything right then maybe you should try getting your own food!"

Ino simply ignored him and jumped down from the boulder landing right in front of the bright blond hair boy. "Hold still while I check you out"

A blush rose to his face "girls are perverts too?" a smile on his face.

Ino blinked a few times, then what he said had registered in her mind "NO BAKA!" she yelled keeping her fist clenched to her sides to keep from punching him in the face. "Your wounds idiot, you must have got them when you were…" looking back at him Ino couldn't see anything on his skin "but how…?"

"That always happens, nothin's gonna stop me" Ino didn't respond still wondering how he could heal so fast and not even have a scar "wadda we waiting for, there's a fresh kill just waiting to be eaten!" Naruto licked his lips as he tried to start a fire. A smile rose on Ino's face and she walked over to the dead pig, dragging it with two fingers not really wanting to touch it.

"Ok Naruto its all yours" she said scrunching her nose up in disgust "I'm going to get some other things that will make the meal better" Naruto already had the kill roasting by the time she turned around. Walking into the forest Ino could tell what berries were the right ones to eat, survival classes came in handy. She walked over to the bush and began to pick the bright red berries one by one carful not to have them squish as she put them in the burlap. Walking back towards where they setup camp she looked up towards the sky it was already getting dark and they barley went anywhere! '_Guess there's always tomorrow'_ while walking back she could hear the sound of running water coming from the left. Taking a small peek she could see a small river which looked like it ran on for miles. "I'll be needing that tomorrow I haven't taken a bath in days!" she said to no one. As the blond haired female continued to walk through the forest a strange sound could be heard coming from the top of the trees . "What the hell?" she readied herself for a sudden attack, reaching for a kunai she swore under her breath. Suddenly a figure could be seen in the moonlight, she got into a defensive stance dropping the berries.

" Damn Ino calm down!! You think I'm gonna attack you or sumthin?" Naruto waved his hands trying to defend himself.

Ino let out a relieved sigh, then suddenly became upset "you idiot! Don't scare me like that you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said walking up to him.

" I just wanted to make sure you're ok! You left what, like…"he took a moment to think "like two hours ago!"

Ino eye twitched "Naruto I was gone for more like one hour I was gonna come back you don't have to be so concerned for me" she said putting her hands on her hips and winking causing the boy to blush, he was thankful that it was night.

He snorted "as if I would ever worry about you, I just cant have you die before we even do anything" he quickly turned around trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

' _That little prick!'_ she followed him trying to keep herself from knocking him in the head, finding where he set the place up, she quickly sat down it was then when she remembered her hunger. She was about to say something but then she saw the roasted animal already chopped up and began to take small pieces. "Mmm" she had to admit this wasn't half bad. Ino began to eat the meat rather un lady like causing a shocked look on Naruto's face.

'_Wow so much for being concerned for her figure'_. "hey Ino you're gonna get fat eating like that" he said chuckling.

"Hearing his voice brought her back from her heaven a small blush came on her face as she put the rest down and wiped her mouth. "hey I gotta pig out sometimes too you know?" she said, a smile on her face. Naruto stared at her for a moment '_she's really pretty, no wonder every guy likes her in Kohana'_. Ino, starting to feel really uncomfortable under his stare decided to start a conversation "so…you still like forehead?" she said starting a conversation.

"huh, oh! Yea I guess" he replied to the unexpected question, "but she wont ever seem to like me for some reason, guess I just gotta step it up a notch!" his famous smile on his face. The boy never seemed to give up no matter what the situation was, not even one he couldn't win.

Ino just shrugged her shoulders continuing to converse with the boy until she became tired, "alright I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow" she gave a small wave before settling down, suddenly she could feel how heavy her body was and quickly feel asleep. Naruto decided that it was the perfect time to start training _'never know what's gonna pop up so you gotta be prepared'._


	4. Chapter 4

Ino awaken due to a sound of a tree crashing, followed by a loud "DAMMIT!" she rubbed her eyes and looked at the sky, the moon was still which meant it was early which mean she didn't get much sleep. Ino wasn't exactly a morning person either, she was closing her eyes again about to fall into a peaceful sleep when another large crash could be heard followed by a thump. _'What the hell! It's the middle of the friggin night'_

She reluctantly stood up stretching her muscles and began to head towards where the sound was coming from. _'I bet that it's Naruto, when I see him, I'll give him hell waking me out of my sleep like that who the he....'_ her thoughts were interrupted when sound could be heard coming from the bushes. Ino face became serious knowing that it would be Naruto "get you ass out here now!" she yelled, her teeth clenched. Slowly Naruto made his way from out of the bushes. Ino was ready to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw the condition he was in. his body was battered and his clothes were torn. She quickly raced her way over to him, catching him when he collapsed from exhaustion "what the hell happened" she whispered to herself. She sighed and began to drag him back to where the campsite was. She slowly pulled him on top of his mat removing his ripped jacket from his dirty bleeding arms. She then proceeded to remove his shirt, cutting it in the middle so she wouldn't cause him pain while trying to move him; she blushed slightly but then a curious look came upon her face. _'What is that?'_ her fingers traced over the markings on his abdomen he stirred slightly and she quickly removed her hand. Pushing her curiosity away, she began to clean his wounds not surprised that some were already starting to heal on their own. She began to wrap some of the more injured parts of him, when she finished she wiped her forehead; she then used medical skills to heal some of the smaller cuts. Finally finishing the job she covered him and lay back down on her own mat. _'wow that took a lot out of me'_ she looked over to Naruto who was snoring slightly _'he just needs rest now, he should be fine later'_ her eyes then landed back on the moon, the blond girls eye lids suddenly felt heavy as she felt the need to sleep wash over her, she was quickly asleep, she at least deserved to sleep.

Later on that day Ino woke due to the feeling of someone's eyes on her, her eyes fluttered slightly "huh?" she wiped her eyes, her vision became clear; only to see a blond hair male with blue sapphire eyes staring "what the…Naruto?" she sat up and rubbed her head.

"What's up Ino!" he said smiling at her, she blinked her eyes and a look of confusion crossed her pretty features.

"you're …not, but how…are you ok?" she asked not really knowing what to say, he was still supposed to be knocked out till at least noon, it just wasn't possible to be ready and healthy after having so much energy spent.

"Yeahhh why wouldn't I be?" he raised one eyebrow questionably, there was an uneasy silence between the two before Naruto finally spoke "so how did I get back, to the camp? All I remembered was that I training and then crashed". He said rubbing his head.

Ino finally came out of her thoughts "I dragged you back here" she answered, her face suddenly became serious "don't over due yourself like that, I thought something bad happened, you could get seriously hurt doing dumb things like that!" she yelled.

Naruto was getting ready to snap back when he realized she was just concerned for him, his eyes softened and big smile came on his face "aww you don't have to worry me Ino-Chan, I'm fine"

A blush spread across her face and she quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see her face "hmph like I would let myself get to concerned over you, I just wouldn't want you to die before we even start the mission" she huffed out, saying almost the exact same words he had said to her.

Naruto put on an angry face "ya know I was just kidding when I said that to you. You don't have to take everything so serious" he said pointing at her.

Ino looked back at him and raised an eyebrow "so you really do care about me?" she said a smirk on her face "you're so sweet Naruto" she giggled as she watched his face turn bright red.

Naruto felt his face heat up and turned around, he began to pack his stuff up when he remembered he didn't have a shirt on "hey where the heck is my shirt!?" he asked looking around.

"I had to take it off while dressing your wounds, I didn't want to disturb you so I just cut it" she said pointing to his jacket and shredded shirt.

Naruto's jaw dropped "my jacket!" he ran over checking on his clothes; it was too late, they were just too ruined. Fake tears began to fall out his eyes and he opened his bag pulling out a good, black t-shirt. He quickly pulled it on, looking back up he saw Ino staring at him. "Like what ya see?" he said chuckling, he began to laugh when he saw her blush.

"Alright knock it off it's almost noon and I wanna hurry up and see the prince" she exclaimed, stars in her eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and handed her, her bag. _'Something's will never change'_. They were not to far from the sand village anyway, not bad timing, they would probably reach the prince in a day or two.

As they continued to walk, Naruto had the feeling that they were being watched but just ignored it, he was going to be cautious and decided to tell Ino "hey Ino do you have the feeling that we're being…"

"Watched" she finished for him her eyes scanning the place. She was also being careful "just keep your guard up" she said preparing for any attack that could be thrown at her.

**And that's the end of that chapter, sry if that one may seem a little rushed its just that I'm not even suppose to be on the computer right now, so I pushed my luck be happy I did this lol, i'm gonna try to make a action scene but mines usually suck**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day already and whatever was stalking the two before was now gone, or just didn't attack. They already reached the village where the prince was taking cover, they both were cautious knowing that some people could not tolerate others from a different village, and to be so close to the sand village. It was amazing that they hadn't run into any complications…yet.

"Alright he should be inside of the gates somewhere" Naruto whispered to Ino as they began to search. Finally they found a guarded area that had high security.

"what do you kids want?" asked one of the guards, giving a menacing look.

"where from the hidden leaf village here to escort prince Akihiko back to his homeland" she replied pointing to the head guard that was around her waist.

The guard raised an eyebrow and gave a suspicious look, he seemed to be thinking hard "alright, hey you!" he said pointing to another guard "escort these two to the prince" he said lowly so that anyone around couldn't here. The other guard nodded and began to walk towards the small building, letting the two blondes know to follow. They quickly caught up to him checking out the inside. For a place that looked small, it sure did have a lot of rooms. Finally the guard stopped and opened the door.

"Prince Akihiko the ninja from the leaf village are here to escort you" slow footsteps could be heard coming from hind the curtain. _'Must be really special to have to take this long to make an entrance'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

Finally the prince came from behind "ahh so it is you two who have to take me back?" he questioned. Naruto studied him, he sure didn't look like a prince, more like some samurai or something, he had light brown hair that looked almost as if it were spiked, with light hazel eyes, he wore loose white sweat pants with a t-shirt that was also white but had a picture of a dragon at the side he carried a sword on his back that looked light and easy to handle with black sandals to top it off, he looked only about a year or two older than he was _'humph nothin_ special' Naruto thought as they boy raised an eyebrow.

"OK lets go prince and In.." as Naruto looked over her way he could see that she was practically drooling over the prince; she didn't even try to hid it for crying out loud! Naruto sweat dropped _'I guess she'll never change' _he said shaking his head. As he began to walk out of the room he expected the two to follow him but instead he saw the blond haired girl still staring at Akihiko, the prince seemed to have a disturbed look on his face. "ARE WE GONNA GO OR WHAT!!" he shouted getting annoyed.

Ino snapped out of her trance, with a vein popping out of her forehead "would you be quiet that's no way to speak to a prince!" she hissed.

"Huh I don't see what's special about him, he looks the same as everyone else…"he was cut off when Ino bopped him on the head. Fake tears came to his eyes and he whined "what was that for it's the truth!" he snapped his mouth shut when Ino gave him an evil glare. "Nothin special" he mumbled under his breath to low for her to hear.

"Well let's get going, I'm sure the people of your village are missing you dearly" Ino said cheerfully, clasping her hands together in a playful manner.

Akihiko sweat dropped "uhh yeah what ever" he said rubbing the back of his head. Even though the girl was attracted to him and she wasn't bad looking herself, she just wasn't his type and besides he had other girls chasing after him that would do ANYTHING and depending on whom it was he didn't pass up on the opportunity. _'It wouldn't hurt to mess with her a little though'_ he thought as he began to walk out of the room Ino quickly following him quickly, leaving a mad swearing Naruto by himself as he hurriedly followed after them.

'_This is gonna be a real piece of work'_ Naruto thought as he could still see Ino staring at him as if she would die if she looked away. The guy just seemed to ignore her excessive staring keeping ahead of them by just a bit. Finally the blond haired boy decided to speak "I don't get it, you seem like you can take care of yourself so why would you need us to take you back to your village?" he asked rubbing his chin.

Ino was about to say something when Akihiko decided to speak first "because even though I am very skilled with my handling with the sword, there will be some problems we are going to run into, some that I'll probably wont be able to handle on my own" he said in a boring tone; his attitude was kind've similar to Shikamaru's not seeming to really care about anything.

"But I guess that's a good thing because then I wouldn't have ever met you" Ino squealed. Akihiko rolled his eyes, Naruto doing the same thing. They continued to walk for the rest of the day. The blond haired boy stayed quiet the only talk was between the prince and Ino. Finally the sun was beginning to set which meant that it was time to settle down.

"Alright let's set up camp!" Naruto exclaimed, already pulling his things out.

"Actually there's a town not to far from here why don't we just rent a place?" the prince snorted as he began to walk off.

"Wait up!" she looked back at Naruto who seemed to be upset "come on before he leaves!" he hurriedly put his stuff and his bag and began to hop after them. _'Damn prick, prince or not I'll still kick his ass'_ not paying to where he was going Naruto accidently crashed into the brunette boy.

"Watch where you're going!" Akihiko yelled pushing the blue eyed boy off of him. It was like déjà vu.

"then stay the hell out of my way!" he shouted pushing him back, both looked as if they were ready to kill each other, Akihiko reached for his sword and Naruto bared his fist standing in a defense position. It was a good thing Ino was there.

"You guys wanna go or what?!" she said impatiently; she hadn't had a decent place to sleep for a long time and it was really starting to get to her. Both gave her a hard stare before they looked away, the two faced different directions, right now the prince was not on her mind right now, more like a good place to sleep. "Well!" she yelled causing both males to gulp; if looks could kill the two boys would have already dug out their graves. She began walking ahead really wanting to rest on a real bed. The town was crowded full of different lights and colors gambling clubs and parties. Ino eyes lit up _'is it like this every night, if it is they better makes some room'._

"Where are you going?" Akihiko asked as she began to walk forward.

Ino looked back while still, walking forward "going to go look around, c'mon it'll be…" not paying attention to where she was going, she accidently bumped into someone.

The girl snorted "watch where you're going little priss" as she pushed Ino out the way.

'_Who the hell does she think she is_' Ino got back in front of the girl, and studied her, she was either the same age or a year younger, she also must have been a ninja, she could see a ban that was wrapped around her arm but she couldn't indentify the symbol, but ninja or not she wasn't backing down to anybody. "You gotta problem with me?!" she said looking her up and down; a look of disgust on her face.

"I suggest you get the hell out of my face before I have to whoop your ass on the spot" she retorted giving her the same dirty look.

Ino wasn't the type who let down…unfortunately "I liked to see you try you bitch" she said balling her fist on her sides.

The girl looked ready to attack when the two boys from her group decided to hold her back, it looked like they were using all of their strength. "You're lucky bitch" she said calming down.

"Yea right! Ino would've totally kicked your ass!" Naruto yelled a smirk on his face, causing the other group to once again turn around. This time one of the boys stepped up.

"You got sumthin to say ya little runt?" he smirked at seeing his reaction.

"I'll..."

"Naruto let it go, we don't have time for a bunch of jackasses" Ino snorted and turned around, Akihiko agreed and began to follow her.

"You guys are so lucky, we could whoop you in a heart beat" with that said he followed the other two, guess there wasn't going to be any looking around today, since both ninja seemed to be fumed. They found a hotel that didn't seem to be very busy and settled down there. They deserved to rest, after that long day.

**this chapter wasnt as good as i wanted it to be, but i thought i did pretty good...except the beginning i kindve rushed that part, well i hoped you enjoyed**


End file.
